The present invention relates to a container system comprising at least two containers for keeping substances separate which are to be used as a mixture in which arrangement the containers each have a mixing opening which can be sealed by means of a sealing cap and are interconnected by means of a connecting element interacting with the sealing caps the mixing openings facing each other.
A double chamber system e.g. is known in the chambers of which the components of two-component substances are stored and sealed separately. Before use the seals are to be opened destructively e.g. by cutting or piercing in order to combine the substances. From the patent DE-C-44 36 863 a double chamber system of this type is known in which the containers are sealed by stops which can be clamped tight and which if moved relative to each other mutually push out each other from their clamping seal position in such a manner that connecting ducts between the containers are laid open. In this arrangement the container openings, however, are restrained very much and the substances to be mixed are hampered in their flow by the construction elements to which they tend to cling.
Furthermore a container system of this type is described in the German patent application 19635833 not laid open by the applicant for the present invention.
The container system described therein, serving for storing a two component hair dye, consists of a cylindrical lower container and of a spherical upper container. The lower container on its upper side, and the upper container on its lower side respectively, each are provided with a mixing opening. Both mixing openings are sealed by a screw-on cap each in which arrangement the screw-on cap of the lower container is screwed into the neck of this container whereas the screw-on cap of the upper container is screwed into a threaded portion of a connecting ring. The upper container is screwed into an outer threaded portion of the connecting ring in such a manner that the opening of the upper container is sealed by the corresponding sealing caps as well as by the connecting ring. The lower container including the cap screwed tightly thereto is screwed with its neck into the inside threaded portion of the connecting ring. As the respective containers, the corresponding caps and the connecting ring are screwed together also a snap-on connection between the two caps is established.
Before being screwed together the two containers are filled each with a different component of the hair dye. All screw connections except the screw connection for fastening the sealing cap in the lower container are threaded in the same direction. Furthermore both screw-on caps are provided with a pin each which pins engage each other and the screw-on cap of the lower container is provided with a protruding element which can co-operate with a guide groove provided in the connecting ring.
If now the liquids contained in the two containers are to be mixed for use, first a part of the intermediate ring, which might be laid out e.g. as a tear-off strip, is taken off in such a manner that an axial movement of the two containers relative to each other becomes possible. Subsequently the lower container is rotated relative to the connecting ring and the upper container in which process its cap owing to the opposite thread direction in the cap also will be rotated. The pins in this screw-on cap and the pins in the cap of the upper container in this process engage in such a manner that also this cap is rotated and thus is screwed out of the connecting ring.
During the rotation the protruding elements of the screw-on cap of the lower container sooner or later will engage in such a manner that the screw-on cap is secured against further rotation. As the lower container is rotated further relative to the intermediate ring its screw-on cap now is blocked and owing to the opposite thread direction of the thread in the cap is unscrewed from the neck of the lower container. In this manner finally the screw-on cap of the lower container and the screw-on cap of the upper container connected thereto are unscrewed from the respective openings in such a manner that between the lower and the upper containers an open passage is established for the liquids. The components contained in the respective containers thus can be mixed if the container system is shaken in which arrangement the two caps form a shaker element. Subsequently the two component liquid thus created can flow out of an opening which had been sealed be a sealing cap which was screwed on and can be used.
Compared to other containers for two component liquids in which the elements are to be cut open or to be pierced this container system shows the advantage that between the two containers a large opening is created for the liquids as the two sealing caps are unscrewed. Furthermore the system after use in principle can be re-filled and can be re-used.
The container system described above presents the disadvantage, however, that manufacture and assembly of the system is relatively complicated and cost intensive due to the multiple application of threaded connections whereas the assembly must be effected with great care in order to ensure that the sealing cap of the upper container is unscrewed completely during the rotational movement of the lower container. Furthermore the tear-off strip which determines the positions of the two containers relative to each other can not be re-used once the system has been opened. Thus the connecting ring as a whole must be replaced for re-filling.
It thus is the objective of the present invention to improve a container system of the type described above in such a manner that its elements can be manufactured and assembled in simpler and less expensive manner. According to the present invention this objective is met using an arrangement in which at least one of the sealing caps is connected to the connecting element with the help of a clamping connection. As the sealing cap is clamped onto the connecting element both the sealing cap and the connecting element can be designed simpler in form and connecting the elements can be effected faster. Advantageously the sealing cap is snapped onto the connecting element in such a manner that a positive connection between the sealing cap and the connecting element is established. Advantageously at least one of the holders is connected almost immovably in axial direction to the connecting element. Thus no axial movement between the two containers is required any more in order to release the caps and thus no more tear-off strip is required and the connecting element as a whole thus can be re-used. Advantageously the sealing caps and the container can be fastened to the connecting element using a snap-on connection which arrangement further simplifies design lay-out and assembly. In this manner a positive fastening of these elements on the connecting element is established. The other sealing cap preferentially is screwed onto the corresponding container in which arrangement the connecting element is provided with means securing the screw-on cap against rotational movements. In this manner a rotation of the container is transformed into a straight axial movement of the screw-on cap. The securing means in this arrangement can comprise at least one guide rim, arranged between the two sealing caps, co-operating with the screw-on cap, which rim preferentially is designed to be self-centring in such a manner that, even if the position of the screw-on cap relative to the connecting element should not be aligned exactly, the guide rim and the screw-on cap still engage. In order to verify unambiguously the sealed starting position of the container system preferentially the container sealed by the screw-on cap in any case and the connecting element are of non-circular cross-section form. In this arrangement it can be seen at first glance whether the container had been rotated away from its initial position. In order to ensure that the screw-on cap actually is released as the corresponding container is rotated, the container and the connecting element are provided with preferentially co-operating blocking means which are effective in a given direction, e.g. in the form of engaging blocking gear wheels. In this manner the container can be rotated only in the proper direction desired relative to the connecting element. Advantageously the container sealable by the screw-on cap and the connecting element can be rotated relative to each other over at least half a turn. If the containers and the connecting element are of asymmetric cross-section it can be clearly seen in which position the container system is. In order to establish a container system which is leak-proof under all circumstances, in spite of the relatively simple connections provided between the various elements, at least one seal can be provided arranged between the containers. The sealing caps advantageously are connectable mutually to form a leak-proof connection. Together they thus form a floating body in such a manner that release of the sealing caps from the openings is facilitated and that this body at the same time serves as a shaking element for better blending the respective liquids.
For using the combined component liquids at least one of the container can be provided with a dispenser opening which using a sealing cap clamped thereon can be sealed. If the sealing cap is just clamped onto the dispenser opening the design of the container system is simplified further.